Encerrados
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Se han quedado encerrados en una de las miles de aulas abandonadas de Hogwarts. Las horas pasan y el calor se vuelve insoportable. ¿Desde cuándo James es tan atractivo? ¿Hace cuánto que Rose se ha convertido en una mujer? Para Learilla. LEMON!


_**Nota: **Este oneshoot contiene un LEMON, y debo agregar que creo que es de lo más específicos y "bestias" que he escrito, de modo que, definitivamente: _No apto para cardiacos ni personas con problemas de corazón_ ;)_

_**Nota, 2: **Es una verdadera obsesión, esto de los lemons xD, tendré que ir a Lemónicos anónimos jajaj. Pero es que me encantan(L) sobretodo si hay amor de por medio ;)_

* * *

**ENCERRADOS**

**_Pandora Lover_**

Rose Weasley camina tranquila por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ejerciendo su labor de prefecta, labor que ha heredado de su madre. Oye una especie de voz susurrante proveniente de una de las habitaciones abandonadas del colegio, detiene su travesía y observa la puerta con curiosidad: vuelve a oír susurros. Rose traga saliva pero no duda en abrir la puerta.

James Sirius Potter está allí, caminando en círculos, con la camisa desabrochada y la corbata floja. Está despeinado, visiblemente preocupado. Advierte la presencia de su prima y se relaja, pronto se da cuenta de que la puerta se está cerrando a sus espaldas.

- ¡Rose! ¡No dejes que se cierre…!

Pero ya es tarde, la puerta se ha cerrado con un sonoro estruendo, dejando en el interior del aula a una sorprendida Rose y a un resignado James.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta la prefecta observando con curiosidad la habitación.

- Ocurre que llevo horas encerrado aquí, que esta aula sólo puede abrirse desde el exterior y que acabas de dejar pasar mi oportunidad de salir de aquí – contesta enfadado.

Rose permanece estática. Mira la puerta con curiosidad, comienza a sentir claustrofobia y se acerca a James, su primo siempre ha sabido cómo calmarla.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta el Gryffindor observando el pálido semblante de su prima, sustituyendo el enfado por ternura.

- Estoy algo mareada…

- Siéntate.

James la sienta en el suelo, apoyada contra una estantería repleta de libros, se coloca frente a ella y convoca un botellín de agua que ofrece a su prima.

- James – murmura tras beber desesperada el agua.

- ¿Qué?

- Estamos encerrados – dice escandalizada.

- Sí, eso parece.

- ¿No estás preocupado?

- Supongo que llevo aquí demasiado tiempo, con tu compañía será más divertido.

Y toca con el dedo índice la nariz de Rose, provocando que ella se relaje y contemple la situación desde otro ángulo: Estar encerrada con James no parece tan malo, al fin y al cabo, se adoran, lo pasan muy bien juntos. ¿Qué puede pasarles?

- ¿Has probado algún hechizo? – pregunta Rose tratando de buscar una salida.

- Claro, pero nada funciona.

- Genial.

James observa a su prima con cuidado, puede sentir su propia preocupación, su agobio constante, su claustrofobia. Y no quiere verla con el rostro levemente desfigurado, no _puede_ verla así.

- ¿Sabías que Linkin Park ha sacado nuevo disco? – improvisa, a sabiendas de que su prima y él comparten gustos musicales.

- ¿Sí? – él asiente – Sinceramente, no creo que haya un disco mejor que _Hybrid Teory_…

- Discrepo – sonríe James -. La canción _Leave out all the rest_ es la mejor, y no es de ese disco…

Y así pasan los minutos, riendo, bromeando, charlando, compartiendo mucho más de lo que ambos creen, embriagándose el uno del otro, acercándose más tanto físicamente, como psicológicamente. Pero, al cabo de unas horas, los temas de conversación escasean, y tanto James como Rose comienzan a ponerse nerviosos, ya no tanto por estar encerrados, sino más bien porque están descubriendo cosas el uno del otro que podrían poner en peligro su relación sólo-primos.

Ahora James la ve como a una mujer, acaba de advertir que Rose ha dejado atrás esa cría insoportable que lo molestaba y perseguía por la Madriguera como una lunática, ahora es una mujer, y actúa, piensa y siente como ella.

Y Rose ya no ve al primo al cual quería imitar cuando era pequeña, que le quitaba sus muñecas sólo para hacerla rabiar, que le arrancaba de las manos los juguetes que ya no usaba, simplemente porque ella los tenía. No, ahora James es un hombre hecho y derecho, con las ideas claras, la mente brillante, el espíritu bromista y un físico de infarto.

- Necesito hacer algo – dice Rose desesperada -. Si me quedo quieta creo que moriré de nervios…

Comienza a andar por la habitación, como horas antes se había encontrado a su primo, dejando a James sentado contra la estantería donde segundos antes se hallaba ella. Necesita aclarar sus ideas, necesita saber por qué no deja de mirar la camisa entreabierta de su primo, por qué siente deseos de arrancársela y acariciar su cuerpo bien formado.

James la observa atentamente, sonríe al verla desesperada y concentrada, y siente un brusco calor recorrer su cuerpo cuando Rose se agacha para recoger un libro. Ella ni siquiera es consciente de que ha despertado una bestia dormida en James, una bestia que ni él mismo hubiera querido despertar.

Rose lo está provocando inconscientemente, ha logrado que James se dé cuenta de que, efectivamente, Rose ya no es una niña. Tiene el cabello largo, la cara alargada, pecas en numerosas partes de su cuerpo, unas piernas de infarto, un trasero respingón, un vientre plano y unos pechos que quitan el aliento. Y todo esto, James lo ha advertido sólo porque ella se ha agachado.

Y siente calor, y siente deseos de hacer cosas que jamás se le habían pasado por la mente, y siente que va a explotar, que su miembro crece hasta límites insospechados. Y suda, y respira profundamente tratando de calmar el ardor interior.

Rose trata de colocar el libro en su correspondiente estantería con el fin de entretenerse para no pensar en lo húmeda que se siente al pensar en James. Se pone de puntillas y estira el brazo en vano, el estante está demasiado alto.

Antes de que pueda hacer nada, tiene a James a su espalda, totalmente pegado a ella, sujetándole de la cintura, oliendo su suave cabello, agarrando con la otra mano el libro, colocándolo en el estante distraído, únicamente concentrado en ella, en Rose, su prima y, aunque esté mal decirlo, también la razón de su ardor, de su excitación.

Rose echa el cuello hacia atrás y lo apoya en el hombro de James, el cual continúa amarrado a su cintura como si le fuera la vida en ello. La mano con la cual agarraba el libro se posa en el vientre de Rose y lo acaricia, entre suspiros y respiraciones entrecortada comienza a subirla, hasta acariciar sus pechos con deseo.

- James… - suspira llamándolo.

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Qu-qué estás… haciendo?...

- ¿Quieres que me detenga?

- No.

Rose se gira y clava sus ojos en James, y es entonces cuando, por primera vez en sus vidas, se ven. Se ven como un hombre y una mujer, no como a un familiar que tienes que querer, no como a un primo plasta que tienes que soportar… No, se ven como personas, como personas deseosas de formar parte uno en la vida del otro.

El contacto visual se rompe cuando Rose rodea con sus brazos el cuello de James y lo atrae hacia ella, cerrando los ojos para dar paso al más intenso de los besos. James la empotra contra la estantería, apretándose tanto como puede a ella, profundizando el beso dejando que sus lenguas jueguen libremente.

La excitación se apodera de ellos como alma que lleva el diablo, las caricias se vuelven desesperadas, los besos frenéticos, comienzan a moverse aún con ropa, permitiendo a sus zonas íntimas conocerse, rozarse, excitarse más si cabe. Rose termina por desatar la camisa de James, James desabrocha ansioso la de Rose, dejando a la vista su sujetador de encaje blanco. Besa sus pechos, extasiado por el ardor de su cuerpo mientras Rose lo incita a más sujetando su cabeza con las manos.

Y se besan, se acarician, se desnudan, se sienten el uno al otro como jamás han logrado sentir. Desesperado, James coge en brazos a Rose y la empotra contra la estantería, le abre las piernas y se introduce dentro de ella, provocando que Rose suelte un alarido de dolor.

James abre los ojos como platos, acaba de darse cuenta de que está tratando de penetrar nada más y nada menos que a su prima. Por un momento se siente desconcertado, está excitado, más de lo que jamás ha estado, pero el producto de su excitación es ella: Rosebud Weasley, su prima, la que conoce desde que nació, la que ha compartido todos esos momentos con él… Y la está hiriendo, lo sabe porque tiene el rostro crispado por el dolor.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta sin moverse ni un milímetro, con su miembro a punto de entrar en ese lugar prohibido donde nunca nadie antes ha osado entrar "!Y que ni se les ocurra!" piensa James para sus adentros.

Rose lo mira confundida, le duele que su primo trate de introducir esa enorme cosa en su diminuta cosita, pero está disfrutando, disfrutando como no enseñan los libros, como jamás se imaginó que disfrutaría. Y sabe que es James Sirius Potter, sabe que es su primo, pero no le importa, porque acaba de descubrir que lo ama, y no sólo como familiar, lo ama como hombre y lo desea, lo desea ahora, en este preciso momento.

- No, ahora que has parado, no – sonríe juguetona.

Y James se derrite, y responde a su sonrisa con otra más grande aún, y advierte que jamás podrá ver a Rose únicamente como a su prima, porque ahora ha logrado verla como mujer, y el sentimiento tan fuerte que siente por ella es como eso, como mujer.

- ¿Estás preparada?

- Contigo siempre.

Comienza a penetrarla con suavidad, abriendo el camino que tantos años ha permanecido cerrado, sólo para él. Rose colabora, aprende rápido de los avances y retrocesos, y sabe cuándo aumentar la velocidad, dónde y cómo besar a James para volverlo loco, cómo enredar sus piernas alrededor de las de su primo para permitirse una mayor movilidad, cómo apoyar las manos en las estanterías para que James tenga vía libre a sus senos…

Juntos gritan, gimen, ronronean, tienen orgasmos, uno detrás de otro, sin parar, porque no quieren detenerse ahora que por fin se conocen realmente, porque no pueden hacerlo aunque quisieran. Se chupan, se muerden, se besan, se acarician, se masturban, se penetran, cambian de postura, de lugar. Sobre la mesa, sentados en el pequeño sofá, tumbados, de pie, boca abajo, boca arriba, de lado, de rodillas… Lo prueban todo y más, porque no quieren separarse, no quieren perder todo lo que están aprendiendo ahora, no quieren que eso de estar juntos termine nunca, quieren amarse, sentirse tan cerca como en ese momento.

Si por ellos fuera, permanecerían allí toda la vida. Y es que ya no les parece tan aterradora la idea de estar encerrados, ya no tienen prisa porque alguien los saque de allí, de hecho, tal vez no quieren que nadie abra la puerta, jamás.

* * *

**Independientemente de que guste o no, me encanta el fic ^^**

**Y James y Rose, por supuesto, aunque debo agregar que eso es por culpa de Learilla y su hermoso fic de la pareja "Caricias prohibidas", que no me paga por hacerle publicidad, pero bueno xD**

**Un beso! Y ya que estáis aquí, dejad vuestra opinión!**


End file.
